The Inventor's Apprentice
by MircThomas19
Summary: During the Invasion of Leaf, Naruto shows that he isn't the dead last from the Academy. His newly revealed knowledge quickly gain himself respect among his peers and masters, even 'the Professor'. Now, Naruto will continue to push his limits to protect his home and reveal the big world out there with all its wonders and dangers. Naru/Hina/Saku More Pairings Later!
1. Chapter 1

TIA

So It Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Toriko.**

Time: Unknown, Place: Konohagakure **(Village Hidden behind the Leaf)**;

A figure, concealed by shadows since it was nighttime, was running through the alleyways of Konohagakure, his breath was ragged and he repeatedly looked behind as if he was being followed or stalked. Fortunate for him, no one else appeared for a while so he decided that he managed to lose his pursuers and looked for a place to relax. He found a rock nearby which looked comfortable so he sat down on it and sighed

"What did I ever do to them?" the figure asked himself, "They said that I am a demon, someone who killed their loved ones. But I don't remember doing such things, so why should I be treated like a monster for just being born?" The figure started to cry and his words drowned in the tears causing them to be mumbled up and cannot be understood. He was about to fall asleep when the rock imploded and he fell down a hole.

'Is this it? Is this the punishment for my existence that is finally here?' The figure calmly thought to him when he felt like he landed on something soft. He looked around and saw that he landed on a mattress which was weird to find in a dark room. The figure looked for a light and bumped into a switch that let it up like the sun in the afternoon so we can look at the figure better; he was a boy of six with an orange jumpsuit that was dirty and in rags while his hands and face were bruised and covered in dirt. He was Naruto Uzumaki, an orphan boy who is treated like a plague by the citizens of the village and hunted down by the ninja.

He was amazed at the layout of the room, it looked like a library; it had selves filled to capacity with books and scrolls, even more than the Konoha library. Naruto was once told that every Hokage that ever live and took the rank was well read in books on history and Chakra **(Power created by combining Physical Energy and Mental Energy) **Theories. Naruto attempted to try out the Konoha Library but the head librarian threw him out on the first try thinking if she can keep 'the demon' from reading the books of the village, he won't be able to tell the other 'weak' villages their secrets. What she didn't know was that she gave Naruto an exercise on stealth and sneaking around as he was able to get in the library during closing hours and still got to read the books. The thing was that the librarians never caught Naruto during their night shift.

Naruto was amazed that there were books on everything that made up a village but what really made him confused was that there was a book on Chakra and Jutsu **(Techniques)** next a book on a different subject; this meant that the owner of this was neat but was more interested in Justu. Then Naruto found a pair of books on Fuinjutsu **(Sealing Techniques)** with everything about the levels on the subject. Naruto was told by the Third Hokage **(Fire Shadow)** that Fuinjutsu was a type of Jutsu that is going extinct because people that knew it were dead leaving only those who were taught very little of; still, it was a power style of Jutsu since it has unlimited affects generated on scrolls and paper. Naruto thought that if he can learn everything on Fuinjutsu, he can be a very powerful ninja. The Third Hokage understood Naruto's thirst for knowledge and gave him a book on calligraphy since Naruto needed to learn how to write seals faster if he was going to be better at it; once he mastered calligraphy, he can make a thousand seals in one single day. Naruto has been practicing ever since.

Naruto thought that he can copy these books so he went looking for some paper to use and found a desk with a notebook on it. Naruto looked at it and recognized letters for 'Created Jutsu'; he wasn't naïve and dumb to know that this person who wrote in this notebook has made Jutsu that was recorded in achieves on the subject. Naruto couldn't even contain his excitement of learning what others do not know of; he could take them by surprise and actually get acknowledged for his creativity. Still, he didn't want to be a thief so he remembered to look for the author's name and he found it: Mirc Thomas.

Naruto went back to look for paper when he felt someone touch his shoulder, he was found out for the first time in years! Naruto panicked and dropped the books and turned to see a man wearing cloak with his face and body concealed in it. "I am sorry!" Naruto yelled, "I am sorry I am trespassing and touching what isn't mine so don't hit me! Please!"

The Stranger was amazed that a child will be so worked up over such a little thing and will be afraid to be hit; his bruised up body proved it. He sighed, "It is okay little one. I was about to praise you for being able to find this place." Naruto was confused by the Stranger's words and responded,

"Oh. Sorry, Thomas-san." The Stranger stiffened which Naruto thought was a sign that he struck and nerve when the stranger started to laugh.

"How did you know my name without me telling you?" Naruto was brightening up that he got it right and didn't get him angry,

"While I was looking in the books, I noticed that the name 'Mirc Thomas' was in the first book you picked up in a way that you were examining it to see it was damaged. This isn't a library because all of the books have that name on and when you said that most can't find this place, I thought you owned this room and the books so I assumed the name was your own." Naruto explained like a master detective for a six year old.

"You know kid; you sounded like the first Nara that isn't lazy." Now Naruto was confused; was it obvious or not? "How do I know you are not lazy? I noticed that you eagerly handled the books form the selves; I seen how Naras do it, they are much slower and still look bored." Mirc said similar to Naruto's explanation that got the latter amazed.

"Can I be like you?" Naruto asked which got Mirc confused; no one has ever asked him that before.

"You want to be clever and strong like me?" Mirc asked for clarification and Naruto nodded. This began what to be the best thing that ever happened to Naruto.

End of Chapter 1

***Hello everyone! This is MircThomas19! I will trying out my first crossover so easy on the reviews and no flamers!***


	2. Chapter 2

TIA

Enter Naruto, the Apprentice.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Time: a few hours after Konoha Chunin Exams; Place: Outskirts outside Konoha,

"Now Die! Sasuke Uchiha!" A man with half of his body with the appearance of a demon made of sand; he was Gaara, Youngest Son of the Fourth Kazekage **(Wind Shadow)** and Jinchuriki of the Ichibi **(One Tailed Beast)** and he raced towards his target; a boy with black hair. He is Sasuke Uchiha, remaining Uchiha in Konoha, and he was fighting a losing battle against Gaara. He pursed Gaara when their fight was interrupted by the invasion, now it will take a miracle for this boy to survive this fight and it came.

"Gaggh!" Gaara was launched away from Sasuke by a kick that came from nowhere and Sasuke looked to his Savoir to see the last person he wanted to see; Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto looks barely any different except for strange markings in the shape of whirls on the back of his hands, on the crook of his neck, and on the sides of his legs.

"Sorry we are late, Sasuke-teme." Naruto said coolly; over the time he had been Sasuke's team mate, Naruto continues to disrespect him because of his attitude. "A couple of road blocks and last minute decisions slowed us down." Sasuke didn't even listen because he was seething that the 'class dobe' was interrupting 'his fight' even though it was already over.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke turned to see Sakura Haruno, his number one fan girl and an old crush of Naruto until he suddenly stopped asking for a date, not that Sakura mined which defeated the purpose of her being the third team mate of Team 7. Sakura was a girl with simple clothes that clash with her pink hair and she had a huge forehead sticking out like a sour thumb. She just went and tended to her injured crush with a puppy with a bored man's expression on his face with a head band on the top of his head

"So the last Uchiha has to call for enforcements to win this fight? You have fallen and gotten low!" Gaara mocked that enraged Sasuke but he couldn't move while Sakura and growling at the transformed Jinchuriki but the strangest thing was that Naruto didn't stir, until he laughed.

"Why didn't I think of that? Thanks a lot Gaara!" Naruto bellowed which confused Gaara and caused Sasuke and Sakura to finch on how their team mate is agreeing with something that 'isn't true'. "Still as much as I agree with you, I am not backing him up because he already lost the fight when I came; this battle is between me and you." Naruto claimed that Gaara got grinning.

"I will prove my existence!"

"You are going down!"

**"Sand Shuriken!"** Gaara threw shuriken made of sand at Naruto who just stood there.

'With these seals, I cannot counteract like I am used to. Sorry Mirc-sensei, it is time.' Naruto thought as he performed the Tiger hand seals and the marking on Naruto's body began to glow until it was too bright to see. The sand shuriken tried to reach the target but suddenly, a rush of Chakra appeared and successfully destroyed the Justu in midair. When the light ascended, the short child of Naruto was gone and in his place was a different person; he was taller than all the Genin in the area, he was wearing a black jacket with an orange shirt barley showing from underneath with matching pants, boots and fingerless gloves. His hair was messy and long, reaching close to his waist and his eyes were as blue as the sea. The Genin and the dog were shocked that there was a new fighter in the mess.

"Sorry guys but I had be lying to you. Now, I won't be holding back!" Naruto proclaimed that got a scoff from Sasuke while a silent treatment from the rest but the most one was from Sakura; she was blushing and smiling and she was not looking at Sasuke!

"It doesn't matter that you try to look better with a pathetic Henge **(Transform)**!" Gaara yelled to break the silence and charged at Naruto but POFF! Naruto had nailed Gaara with a left uppercut, POWW! Naruto sent his opponent flying with a right kick! 'What?! How-? That wasn't just a Henge! His chakra reserves have increased!' Gaara thought as he tried to get up only to find out that it hurt to do so; no one was able to hurt him without hitting his sand first. "You better not make me want to kill you more than I do now! Leaf Ninja!" Gaara screamed as he grew a tail out of sand.

**"Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Style: Mud Wall)!"** Naruto caused earth to rise into a wall that suddenly exploded. Sakura had to shield her eyes and await her doom but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see the sand tail entangled in some kind of net; the wall was to soften the impact and hide the net that successfully caught the tail! "You shouldn't have done that Gaara, whatever you are angry or not." Naruto spoke in an emotionless tone at Gaara who is attempting free his tail. When the latter looked at Naruto, he completed a series of hand seals while a clone nearby had done the same, **"Katon: Hitodama Doru (Fire Style: Fiery Doll)!" "Futon: Shinkuu Gachan (Wind Style: Vacuum Crash)!" "Ka-Futon: Furea-Hibana (Fire-Wind Style: Flare Sparks)!" **Naruto and his clone had done a Combination Justu **(Combined Technique)** and caused an explosion that had surrounded Gaara and launched him away from the Leaf Ninja who are thinking the same thing; 'where did Naruto learn Fire/Wind/Earth Style Jutsu? And why are his eyes yellow like a frog's?' They then looked to a sound and got the biggest shock of the day.

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, The Third Hokage is engaged in what maybe his greatest, if not last battle in his long life; his opponent was one of his students, Orochimaru the Snake Sage, who was using his two teachers from his youth, First and Second Hokage. The Third Hokage was dressed in full battle amour with a helmet that had the leaf symbol as with the two Hokage while Orochimaru was dressed white shirt with sandals. The Third Hokage was on a roof that had a forest growing in it and he looked ragged and wounded; he was fighting a losing battle.

"Give it up Sensei," Orochimaru said, "I have already won. I have proven that this village is no longer on top like you always told me during our training. This is a reason never to get my hopes up only to meat disappointment and to never lie to me only to face the horrible truth that you tried to hide from others. Don't you even trust anyone?" Little did anyone know that those were Orochimaru's last words that explained his history of treachery because in the mist of the moment, a thin fire red line pierced the barrier and through Orochimaru but when he noticed it; death happened.

The curious line expanded into a horizontal column of fire that ate away the barrier and Orochimaru taking the two Hokage with him. The Third Hokage managed to see it since he was at a greater distance from it and jumped out of the way to see that the beam of fire had missed the other buildings even the Hokage Monument and heard the words in the wind;

** "KATON: BAZOOKA NO HI (FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE BAZOOKA)!**

End of Chapter 2

**Author's**** Note: Here is the first battle scene of The Inventor's Apprentice! I am sorry if you don't like some of the jutsu names, it is hard to find good Japanese that would translate into English. Send a review for advice and no flamer's please!**


	3. Chapter 3

TIA

Power and Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Back with Team 7 and others that are present, Naruto is standing firmly over the bruised and broken body of Gaara with no signs of the demon skin made of sand. While Sasuke was getting better, he and everyone remembered how this happened.

Flashback, Moments Ago;

"Warrgh! That does it!" Gaara was complete outraged that he was bested again that he didn't care about the risks and went to sleep? Went to sleep!? That means that...yes, Gaara's body started to transform again and this time into a giant tanuki made of sand. Yet the big moment, The Ichibi didn't notice Naruto was clutching his tail tightly and the latter shocked both him and the audience by managing to throw the beast in a distance and on his back into the ground. **"Ha! You think that throwing me on my back as soon I was free will send me back!?" **The Ichibi yelled without knowing that the space he landed on was rigged; when Naruto appeared and made the tiger seal, seal marks appeared glowing and various Mud Nets charged out and bind the legs and arms of the Ichibi. No matter how hard he tried to escape, he felt that he was losing his strength and the binds were getting stronger.

"Don't bother Ichibi," Naruto spoke to grab his attention, "Those Mud Nets are not normal. If you will stay still and relax, you will see why. I just don't feel like explaining now I am going to pull something that isn't going to be seen in a while." Naruto stated when we see that he was on a giant toad with a pipe and sword within its sheath; he was Gamabunta, Chief of Summon Toads and also curiously, a red line was connected to Naruto's mouth. After a few seconds, Naruto completed his hand seals and took a huge breath in while somehow speak these words;

**"Senpon: Katon: Ko Bazooka no Hi (Sage Art: Fire Style: Great Fire Bazooka)!"**

This incarnation rang through the ears of the ninjas nearby as Naruto unleashed a sonic boom follow by a huge horizontal beam of fire that priced the Ichibi easily and went towards places unknown to the ninja exempt to Naruto. They all just saw that the feared Ichibi waddle around with a huge hole in his chest.

**"You F-fool!"** Ichibi was stuttering in his unbelievable pain that he had never felt before; Naruto has grown to a level that has certainty of greatness down the road to his dream. **"You may have defeated m-me but I can't die. My container c-can! You have killed h-him!"**

Despite the Ichibi showering of panicked words, Naruto smiled and looked down at the wounded Ichibi's feet while ushering the former to do the same and he saw that Gaara was lying on the ground only out like lights but alive. **"B-but h-how?"**

"Surely you remember that the Uzumaki clan was known for their seal mastery provided that it took armies from three ninja villages the least to bring them down." Naruto explained calmly and slowly so Ichibi can follow, "When I captured you with my Mud Net, applied a seal that created an effect like any damage you take will be reduced mere trauma rather than injury and impact other than what Gaara had receive prior. Still I was warm to hear that even you Ichibi has a heart for your container; you didn't even say that if he dies, you follow." Naruto finished with that last comment hitting him like bricks; he didn't have any to say back, "So what is your proper name?" Naruto asked casually that really shocked the Tailed Beast who then smiled,

**"I am Shukaku, The One Tailed Tanuki. And what is your name?" **Naruto smiled back,

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Shukaku. And I hope we meet again." Naruto responded as the seal began to fade and Shukaku had done what he thought he never will; willing returning to Gaara's body.

End of Flashback,

Naruto then noticed that Temari and Kankuro had arrived and hurried to their brother's body. They began to attack him when,

"Stop Temari, Kankuro. He is not our enemy." Gaara ordered in a gentle tone which really shocked his siblings but they complied anyways but still stared at Naruto; 'did that man change Gaara for the better?' was what they were thinking. "Let's go siblings..." Gaara said to break the ice but his last statement was really earth-shocking, "I am sorry for everything." Temari and Kankuro couldn't believe their ears and didn't trust their voices so they smiled and left back to their home, Sunakagure **(Village Hidden in the Sand).**

Present Time;

"You want me to do what?!"

Naruto couldn't believe that not long after returning to Konoha, the Leaf Jonin asked of him to spill the beans about his new skills. Sasuke, he couldn't deny and maybe people like Lee or Neji but even their teachers want to know as well.

"Please Naruto; we don't like being kept in the dark for much longer than you had us until now." Kakashi Hatake was their Jonin Instructor yet he did a poor job because of his favoritism and laziness, tried to reason with his bottom and now top student, "If you show how you fought the Ichibi Jinchuriki who even Sasuke lost to, we can allow you to become Chunin and add to our knowledge of Jutsu."

Naruto was rubbing his forehead in frustration; he knew that even with skills in strategy and Jutsu, he is still a first year teenager or what they call a little kid and they are known to fall easy to temptations such as a promotion. Still Naruto had an idea that have both him and everyone contempt.

"Alright I will do it but I have one little thing I have do before I do spill the beans." Naruto finally answered and saw that everyone was listening, "I will like for a spar against the classmates that became Genin as well as me. This will be like a lecture for you Jonin to find out what to teach your Genin so they can get promoted next Chunin Exams."

The Jonin felt like they were out-toughed but still they saw prefect sense in this plan and nodded. And soon, Naruto, the Jonin and the Genin were at a training field yet the only ones standing were Naruto and Sasuke who was healed enough inside to withstand attacks like usual.

"I didn't have to think hard that you will ask for a sole duel with me, Sasuke-teme." Naruto said to receive a scoff from the former, "Still, I feels good to be above people like you; you get to see the best faces on your rivals 24/7." That last remark put Sasuke on his last string yet he can stay still until the match truly starts. "Well then," Naruto said since he was nominated as the referee and did a set of hand seals yet, "Let's began!" Naruto charged to land a left above knuckle which Sasuke smirked as he thought he can drop down and strike Naruto in the chest. It was a good plan only,

POW!* "Arrgh!" Sasuke moved his drop but it was like he only moved into the path of Naruto's punch and was sent flying, exactly what Naruto had wanted. Sasuke was confused and thought that he had slowed down. So he went to strike at Naruto who charged at him but then stopped and reeled to punch at the ground only for Sasuke to feel like someone had slugged him at the back of his head and went out like lights.

"What was that!? How did that idiot do it!?" Ino shouted while Sakura was strangely quiet when she could have shouted at Naruto with Ino; yet she was blushing like Hinata at the display of power and trickery that the 'class dobe' had shown to defeat 'the Rookie of the Year'.

"Well everyone," Naruto finally spoke after confirming that Sasuke was unable to continue, "Now you will have to be patient for a little longer because I will only teach my created jutsu after a spar with the rest of the Genin regardless of who wins or loses." Naruto assured the audience as the Genin came down on the field facing Naruto who cracked his knuckles, "Bring it on!"

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

TIA

Lessons and Potential

The Genin stood there facing Naruto who isn't even showing emotions while holding the Tiger Seal. Soon, Kiba and Choji became impatient and confident so,

**"Baika no Jutsu! Nikudan Sensha!"**

**"Gatsūga!"**

Choji's body swelled up into a ball shape and rolled towards Naruto while Kiba started to twist into a cyclone of shredding and also charged at Naruto. When they closed in on Naruto, an explosion happened and both Genin flown from both sides into a boulder and a tree respectfully and blacked out while Naruto stood there with his hands in his pockets that intimated the remaining Genin but Neji was thinking similar to the first two fighters that lost because he went towards Naruto,

**"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" **Naruto turned to see Neji and made the Ram Hand Seal,

**"Kirigakure no Jutsu!" **Soon the training field was covered in a fog nearly too thick to see in but for Neji, he used his Byakugan **(White Eye)** to counter this inconvenience and went on his attack until he couldn't stand without shaking but then he saw something behind him but before he could think, he was hit in the back of his neck and knocked out.

The mist receded and the Genin were shocked that Neji was defeated and the victor didn't even look winded. The latter then noticed that he couldn't move and saw that his shadow was seized and by Shikamaru nonetheless.

"I am not surprised that you managed to catch me in your jutsu..." Naruto said and then put a smirk on his face when his trapper started to shake violently and the shadow was falling apart. In a few seconds, Shikamaru was sent away from Naruto in an explosion that rattled his body but he got to see Naruto's eyes in the color yellow and frog looking before the former struck him in the chest plate and got knocked out.

Then buzzing was in the air and Naruto saw that he was surrounded by Chakra-draining insects and saw Shino smirking,

"You may have beaten them but you can't escape my swarm now that I've seized you..." Shino spoke before feeling like his Chakra was decreasing and saw that Naruto was not stirred looked lower from Shino's face and the latter followed suit and saw that his swarm was draining him! "Wh-what!?" Shino felt tired to even speak before he too passed out.

Naruto then founded himself wrapped in bandages and Lee was by his side ready to perform the Lotus. "Now I will refresh my Youth by defeating you!" "You are so loud that you didn't even see it happen." Naruto said calmly when he exploded with Lee catch in it but before Lee landed on the ground he saw Naruto standing perfectly unharmed and completed hand seals, **"Futon: Shinkuu Gachan!"** Naruto blew a medium wall of wind that created an impact similar to that of a charging bull and knocked Lee out.

"LEE!" Tenten saw Lee's defeat and fell in a rage, taking out all of her weapon scrolls and unleashed all of them at Naruto who had down a series of hand seals,

**"Doton: Iwa Sutakku !" **A pile of rock slabs emerged from the sky and halted the projectiles and Naruto performed another set of hand seals, **"Futon: Shinkuu Hibiki!" **Naruto had blown a gust of wind that bounced around and hit Tenten while the rest of Genin barely were able to avoid them since they were close to the limit of the jutsu.

"Why you~!" Ino was fuming that her team fighters were taken down easily and she was left alone and she wasn't stupid enough to know that Naruto had enough chakra to overpower hers and take advantage of her shock to defeat her. So she had to resort to Taijutsu and tried to strike against Naruto who flew a left hook and Ino thought he missed but couldn't be any more wrong when the first Naruto was a illusion and the real Naruto had landed a pressure point in his fist that knocked out Ino,

"Pathetic." Naruto said coldly when he turned to remaining Genin; Sakura and Hinata. They all looked scared to fight Naruto but the expression on the latter's face said that he won't tolerate it and soon Sakura charged knowing that she couldn't win. Naruto saw this and knocked her out before facing Hinata who his shivering at the sight. "Weak." Naruto whispered but Hinata still heard him, "You are weak and foolish, you rely on others to do things for you while too afraid to do it yourself."

"T-that is not t-true N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata shuttered but Naruto didn't yield,

"You have become a spoiled brat of a daughter that is no different from the ones that placed your cousin under enslavement. I should never have fought for you. Your kind is the one that I hate the most. You will never complete your dream." Naruto went on insulting and mocking Hinata causing her to shake more but then an aura started to grow and as Naruto spoke what I don't want to say, Hinata's Chakra reserves sky rocked and cracked the earth around her as water raised and surrounded Hinata like a dome.

The Jonin started to get worried with the water appeared out of the cracks, but then Naruto was in front of her placing his hands on her head that caused the water to dissipate and the caster to relax into sleep. Naruto began to smooth her back, "it's okay. It was just a bad dream, Hinata-chan."

Moments later, the Genin woke up feeling bad but didn't have any serious injuries, only when, "It was all a lecture!?" They all said in disbelief and Naruto nodded while the Jonin did the same but meekly. "But why were you hitting us like a monster~?" Sakura asked angrily but found herself silenced by Naruto.

"Yes I did and I am sorry for it." Naruto stated that confused the Genin, "Since you have shown more, even by the smallest amount, of your potential in this spar than the Chunin Exams."

"But we were defeated easily!"

"Nevertheless, you were never this strong before." Naruto brought up that silenced the Genin which he smiled internally before continuing, "This spar was to be one with an enemy ninja, guys. They never go easy on us just because we are Genin or kids; they give it all in a fight regardless of the opponent, they fight like you were to kill them and collect the bounty for their head so they also fight to kill so no one can escape and come back with more ninja." The Genin started to feel ashamed, "So I want you to remember this saying for now on; many victories can lead to a defeat and a defeat can lead to many victories." The Genin looked confused so Naruto sighed and explained, "It is swell that you won many times in a row, but that is only good to become too sure of yourselves and go too far thinking that they can always win. When you do get defeated and spared, you can remember it and what you can improve and have a good idea of what are next and the time to think about countering it. Understand?" The Genin felt so ashamed that they didn't trust their voices and nodded.

"Now then, I will begin with the results of each of you." Naruto started and the Genin listened, "First one is you Sasuke." Naruto pointed to lonely boy who scoffed, "I don't know where to start so I will point out the real topic; your attitude. The real reason that I wanted you as a brother so I can help you not be lonely anymore," Sasuke raised his head in realization and turned to Naruto with unbelievable eyes. "You may think you're the only orphan in this village but for me, I always was lonely and I know how to face it and live though the worst and I tried to talk to you so I can teach you and help you." Sasuke began to do what many haven't seen in years; he cried tears of happiness. "Now I have seen how people have been ignorant of your pain from loneness and I can see that was the cause of you begin distant from them; being around people who can't see you are in pain makes it feel worst, I know." Sasuke couldn't enough squeak so he just looked at Naruto with tearful eyes and held out his hand; after a few moments, he said "I am sorry...thank you, Naruto." The latter smiled and shook Sasuke's hand who withstand into his comrades to say the same.

After some time, Naruto pointed at Kiba and Choji "You have great strength and endurance, in fact you two can be powerhouses; the problem is that you don't even stop for a second and try to understand your target and instead, you thought it was the same as the rest which got you wrong. Keep working on your strength but also improve your patience because who knows what you can do to save your energy and yourself of injury. All of your jutsu were created by powerful _and_ patient people; think about that." Naruto finished and turned to Neji,

"You may have been a different person Neji, but one thing still remains that has to go." Neji listened, "Your excessive use of your power." Neji was shocked because he didn't know that he was doing such things. "When you thought you attacked, it was my reflection through my Jutsu and you thought that using your most powerful technique was the smartest thing to do. If it was something else using the jutsu, I will just save my energy for such tactics and make sure I am facing the real thing. Yet, you wasted your Chakra on a target wasn't even there; you gave a big chance for your opponent to take you down with a chop and that was what happened." Neji didn't know what to say about his foolish actions that cost his fight. "I want you to start small so you can still fight back when you find out you were tricked. Never assume anything without confirming it; it can help more than you think. Okay?" Neji nodded so Naruto turned to Shikamaru,

"You still have good strategy skills Shikamaru but there are still things to look into when you become Chunin." Shikamaru made a bored face but still listened, "You have one and only one technique, it is very powerful but it has a weakness that enemy ninja can easily see and attack you easier since your only Ninjustu is rendered useless. You need to have a larger arsenal of Jutsu or while you are at it, improve your Taijutsu." Shikamaru then made a confused expression that shocked everyone to their cores; Naruto manage to make a member of the Nara Clan who is the smartest clan in the village confused about what they know the best. "When I canceled that technique, I was expecting another technique to counter my attempt but none came while a smart guy like you would never waste their time if you did have a second technique. I was expecting you to take in that impact and still fight since your sensei is one of the best Taijutsu users in the village like Mighty Guy but that soft punch knocked you out. I want to see that you always have a backup plan like a true tactician such as your father. Understand?" Shikamaru then looked ashamed and nodded so Naruto looked to Shino next,

"Shino, you are right that insects are a powerful partner in battle but as I said to Shikamaru; you need more than just one Jutsu, every great ninja always had more than one Jutsu that is their signature one and you need to work on your Taijutsu as you never were able to stand a soft punch like Shikamaru." Shino took in and allowed Naruto to continue, "That was the short part and now the big one. While you may use Ninjutsu, you failed to notice that your insects were affecting you unknowing themselves. I understand that you are used to it but that was the insects feeding on your chakra and leaving some left, the complete opposite of what you have them do to your enemies and opponents, they take it all to the last drop of life if it was just a spar in a contest or something but in the ninja world, some enemy ninja don't like being sparred because they hate the weakness that are in ninjas that can't kill at all. Killing is unavoidable, if you don't like then understand the difference of Ninja and a murderer." Shino listened like the other Genin, "Ninjas kill when it is unavoidable and it is for other's sake and not your own; murderers kill when they feel like it whenever they could have avoided it and they also kill to salsify their thirst for blood and cause people pain and suffering that comes when a loved one dies in front of their eyes. Remember, when you killed someone, ask yourself that you enjoyed it. If not, then no one is going to call you a heartless killer; when yes, it is otherwise and never to be a real ninja." The Jonin smiled at Naruto's description of a ninja and a killer as they remembered the times they were forced to kill and never enjoyed it. The Genin let the advice pound in their heads when Naruto turned to Rock Lee,

"Lee..."

"YOSH! Your Flames of Youth bright like the sun! I will remember this with my life!" Lee interrupted in his usual style which annoyed everyone but Guy and yes Naruto too.

"If you keep this up, a librarian will beat you to a pup for less." Lee face-faulted at the statement which made everyone smirked at Naruto's success in silencing Lee, "A ninja should take their targets by surprise not to be heard ten miles away only to be ambush yourself by the one person you were after. Understood?" Lee nodded so Naruto went on, "The librarian remark wasn't a joke. It is okay to be all Taijutsu but it never hurts to have your own knowledge on Ninjutsu." Lee listened, "When you thought you had me in your attack, you failed to notice that was only a clone I made lined with enough chakra to explode which it did. I am not telling you to learn a Jutsu that you can't do, what the point of it? I am telling you to do what we ninja that can use Ninjutsu; recognize one in the middle of its effect, if mastered you can tell a jutsu that is going to happen before it did. Don't be ashamed Lee, all of you." That last remark got all of the Genin's attention, "You know all your teachers taught you so if you didn't have what you wanted from your teachers and you can't trust them, who can you trust? If you learned everything on your own, then no teacher can do his job with you as his student. If they forget to teach you something and you didn't know, it is never your fault." The Genins felt like their hearts warmed up at the kind and understanding words; was this a wise sage in a kid's body?

End of Chapter 4

***Here is the fight scene of the Genin! Now, I saw it coming; so far, no reference to Toriko has been made. If I change it now, it will just cause confusion once I get to the next arc so just be patient because you will see why I labeled this story as a crossover.***

**Translations:**

**Baika no Jutsu - Art of Expansion**

**Nikudan Sensha - Human Juggernaut**

**Gatsūga - Fang Passing Fang**

**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō - Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**

**Kirigakure no Jutsu - Hidden in the Mist Technique**

**Futon: Shinkuu Gachan - Wind Release: Vacuum Crash (Personal Creation)**

**Doton: Iwa Sutakku - Earth Release: Rock Stack (Personal Creation)**

**Futon: Shinkuu Hibiki - Wind Release: Vacuum Echo (Personal Creation)**


	5. Chapter 5

TIA

We Are All Here For You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Naruto then turned to Tenten, "Tenten, I have a few important things to talk to you about; one, you are only devoted to one team mate; second, you rely on your weapons too much; third, you have little endurance that could have been useful in your fight with Temari and then me; last, could you even apply a Jutsu to your weapons to increase their power?" Tenten felt like her heart was pulled down by an anvil but remembering Naruto's words of advice beforehand she never let her head sank and stood firm making Naruto smile. "I am not saying that thinking about team mates was bad but in your case, you were more worried about Lee than Neji; was he your teammate too? Even if he treated you like trash, he is a different person now and you know that; just because someone was mean to you, doesn't mean that you have to be mean or worse than that back. And by worse is that Neji knew that I would attack you next because he knows that you only have weapons and nothing more; that alone won't help you win against an enemy ninja so he hoped to become my next target and got hurt so you can see how strong I was and to protect you. He may have felt heartbroken that you acted so ungratefully, he never acted like that at all; all he wanted is to know that he is not alone and there are others that can help him through the darkness but it never came even on a team only until his defeat at my hands during the Chunin exams did he learn the truth, all of it. Now what excuse do you have?" Tenten was crying a whole river at the fact that she allowed her teammate's behavior to teach her to act and he was actually much more. Naruto ushered Neji to come here which he did and Tenten clung to the latter saying 'thank you' and 'sorry' like a chant. After she had cooled down to listen but refused to leave Neji's arms so Naruto went on,

"Tenten, I am impressed that you are skilled with weapons but what happens when your enemy steals your weapons and still wants you to fight, what do you do?" Tenten didn't have the answer but still enjoyed the embrace that Neji had her in to smoothen her unease. "If this fight was anymore real, you would have been killed. To become stronger and a much better ninja is to learn Ninjutsu as well and at the same time, search for what fits you the best and use that to take your enemies by surprise by switching between weapons and Ninjutsu when the other is useless. Okay?" Tenten nodded, "I also noticed that in your fight with Temari and me that you were like a couple others; you rely on your one and only way to fight and barley even think of any Taijutsu which is surprising and disappointing that one of the best users of Taijutsu is neglecting training of his arts to only one student; Guy is no better than Kakashi who had been abandoning me for Sasuke-teme." Tenten saw her teacher drowning in guilt and shame, "But you know this, you now have a teammate that will do everything in his power to teach you about applying Chakra and you have a loud but brave teammate that can teach you everything he knows about Taijutsu. So basically, you have been ignorant of two wonderful friends that can help you with your weaknesses and improve your strength; when they told you that your first time in the Chunin Exams was your last, they only wanted for you to give it your best and keep on going and not wanting to turn back like a real Genin rising the ranks but that doesn't mean it is true, you can still train and wait for the exams next year to try again. Understand?" Tenten nodded and looked at her teammates saying sorry to both of them as they promise to help each other improve and get better. "Last thing I want to know is that why are you trying not to learn Ninjutsu if Guy had been neglecting you of it; he has been known for following requests and promises with a passion." Tenten was shocked that Naruto had found it out,

"That is right." Tenten said surprising everyone exempt for Guy, "I have asked Guy-sensei to never teach me Ninjutsu because I thought if I had weapons, then I was good. When I lost, I thought it was because I was falling behind in my training and one more year will allow me to get promoted." She stopped to see Naruto rubbing his temples,

"You will keep your weapon training because there are very few weapon users that are willing to help others learn because they are too sure of themselves." Naruto said which the Jonin nodded, "I don't want you to be like that Tenten; I want you to be a good leader and teacher one day so I want you to know what ninjas like your sensei does to pass it on. Think you can do that?" Tenten just nodded and went deeper into Neji's embrace and Naruto then turned to Sakura and Ino,

"Since you were barely any different in your duel and this one, I will do you both." The two girls nodded. "There is one word to describe you; pathetic." The girls jumped at Naruto's statement so he went on. "All you know is what you were taught in the Academy, all that wasn't to be all of your skills; they are to give you a head start hopefully so you know at least what is ahead. You all are in a group with each skilled in both Ninjutsu and Taijutsu but you never asked your teachers to teach you too; that tells me that you are cowardly and weak." Everyone was shocked on how cold Naruto was to the two girls, "When you were fan girls of Sasuke in the Academy, the teachers thought this to be a motivation for you to score for his level of skill yet it became a hindrance that can get you, your team and anyone with them killed." The two girls were heartbroken that all they proven were to be used to kill each other by enemies. "When you fought each other, you," Naruto pointed at Ino, "only one jutsu to use as well as low level Taijutsu like you," Pointed at Sakura, "If enemy ninjas find this out, they will kill your teams and rape you easily because you can barely handle impacts from punches and cuts so you can't fight back. Do you want that to happen to you?" The two girls were shocked and horrified; being raped was a kunoichi's worst fear. "So I advise you work harder on your Taijutsu and also lean more Ninjutsu. I am sure that you only thought all you needed was the signature techniques that your parents use but that is not true; they have more moves than that, they just don't show it because they believe it could lead you to be demoralized and more vulnerable to rapists and enemy ninja. Understand?" Sakura and Ino looked at each other and saw the very people that their parents tried to prevent them from becoming, they nodded.

Naruto then turned to last one; Hinata. "Hinata, I must say that I am sorry for placing under a Genjustu-effect nightmare; it was to bring out your hidden potential." Hinata was surprised that Naruto didn't wanted to do it to her and remembered that she nearly destroyed the battlefield and killed her comrades but that last one was what she was confused about,

"B-but I d-don't have a-any potential a-at all..." Hinata shuttered in her tears when Naruto gently placed a hand on her mouth silencing her.

"That is not true Hinata; you have potential to be on my level." Naruto assure her while shocking everyone, "Everyone has a hidden potential, the problem has always been teachers being impatient and not allowing their students to find it. When you were trained, the reason why you were falling by was that you were trying to use something that you were never born to do." Hinata became more curious, "You had shown in that short moment that you have near prefect Chakra control, a high water nature, and the flexibility that of a snake; all of these are not found in the style of Gentle Fist that you were trying to learn which involves the user to have stiff movements like stone." Hinata was feeling happy inside now knowing what she tried to figure out for years. "So I ask of you to walk to your father and tell him of your _real _strength and ask for a moment's time to fashion the Gentle Fist into the style that best fits your body. While you are doing that, come to me when the Hyuga Clan can't teach you any Water Style Jutsu, I have a handful that I am more than willing to teach to anyone who will listen and practice them." Hinata was about to cry that she has found someone who figured her out and wants to help her improve but she failed to hold her tear and turned away to hide but Naruto stopped her with his left hand on her shoulder, "Hinata, everyone I have one last thing to say to all of you." Hinata trusted Naruto to sit back down and everyone gathered around to listen.

"I assume that when your parents taught you the ways of ninja, they tell that those with emotions are weak and trash right?" Naruto asked and they all nodded and Naruto smiled, "They don't say that because they hate you; it is okay to have feelings and emotions."

"Huh?" Everyone looked confused,

"Your parents and family all seen how enemy ninja fight and target; they know that if you had shown emotions described as weakness, your enemies will not hesitate to kill you easily. They hate people with emotions enough to wipe them of the map and that isn't what your parents want to happen." Everyone listened and took in everything so far, "They want you all to live because when we age, our time on earth is shortened and we don't know if we are going to die tomorrow or in the next decade or so. That is why they try to protect and train you, so you can survive and live for those that your forefathers can't be around for. This is how our parents trust us; they know we can be strong and can live even through the trials of life so we can be there to help those are training to do the same and the cycle goes on." Everyone was amazed that despite everything they were told about showing their deep feelings was a weakness; they have a huge destiny that they can be part of.

"Hinata," the white eye girl got out of her stupor to face Naruto, "Because your father trusts you and wants to protect means that he loves you." Hinata was shocked to hear that her stern and seemly heartless father loved her, "He may act like he doesn't because he knows that he tried to deify the tradition, you will live a life of pain and suffering and if he lets go of you, you will be an easy target to be killed and raped. He loves you but sometimes, parents forget to let you know that." Hinata felt that her heart was bursting with happiness that she though had died with her late mother so she dove in a hugged Naruto tightly while trying to contain her tears which made Naruto chuckle,

"You don't have to hide your tears Hinata," Naruto said, "Your friends know that you are happy and if you are crying because you are sad, they will not hate you; they will try and help you." This really got everyone attention especially Hinata's, "Above all you need to know on the road of strength and growing up is that friends are not just there to hang out with, to share your interests and secrets but to be there when he was troubled and don't know what to do. If you don't have anything to say in order to help Hinata, just you being there is always good enough because when we are alone and friends don't help; they are no right to call themselves your friends or even people. Those who are ignorant of a friend's pain and are never there to help are the worst of scum and are the real trash." Everyone felt that sink in and then noticed that it was night time. They were there the whole day and they began to get tried after listening to a boy who figured out what they tried to do for years in one single day by just looking at them.

The Third Hokage sat in his office looking at the boy he called his grandson and smiled. "If he was only a little older, I will make him my successor." He said to himself, turn offed the Jutsu and went home while noticing that the Jonin had returned the Genin home while Naruto went back to his apartment. The next day is going to set off great things, good or bad, but great things to happen in Naruto's life as the ninja he always wanted.

End of Chapter 5

***Here is the latest chapter of The Inventor's Apprentice! I know there is barely any action but i am part physiologic so i come with these type of scenes as well. Sen reviews but no flamers please!***


	6. Chapter 6

TIA

Students and Orders

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

BAM! BAM! Naruto noticed that someone was banging on his apartment door and opened it to find an ANBU with a bird shaped mask standing outside,

"Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama requested of your presence." He spoke in a monotone voice.

"Okay, I will come as soon I can." Naruto answered and the ANBU disappeared in a Shunshin. Naruto put away everything, dressed up and left in a Shunshin as well arriving in the Hokage's office. He noticed that the Third was engaged in paperwork and he saw that the pile of Completed Papers was higher than the Not Completed Papers on his desk. "You called, Jiji?"

The Third Hokage sighed as he is going to listen to that and not be able to do anything about it. "Yes Naruto-kun, I have called you here for very important reasons." Naruto found a chair and sat in it and waited for his adoptive grandfather to go on, "First is that you are hereby promoted to Chunin." Naruto was wide eyed; he was expecting the council to never let him become a Chunin despite his performance during the entire Exam. "But the most important thing is that according to the performance results during the Chunin Exams, The Invasion and The Genin Duel with you; we have seen you observation skills and wish that you to point out another Genin that is ready for promotion." Naruto let it sink in and started to think until,

"Okay old man," The Third sighed as he listened, "It was a tough decision but I have the most likely Genin to be promoted as well; Shikamaru Nara." The Third didn't show any surprise that was eating his insides for Naruto to explain which he did, "While he may have the fault of being lazy but the thing was that Shikamaru was no lazier than his father at his age and still became a powerful and cunning Ninja and Jonin Commander before he hit his prime. During the Genin Duel you call it, everyone all either hit the illusion my Jutsu had created or get hit in the back of the neck but Shikamaru saw through it all and managed to seize the real me in his Jutsu even though he lost but it was only because I had to increase my Chakra reserves to escape; he is a cunning opponent with a strong shadow grip." Naruto finished his explanation with a small joke that left the Third shocked at how Naruto sounded like a true Hokage and nodded at the words.

"Thank you Naruto for your time and I will see what the Council will say about this idea for a Promotion." Naruto nodded at his grandfather's words and left the office to see his classmates standing in front of him,

"Guys, this is a very sudden meeting; what is the occasion?" Naruto asked that got a disgruntled face from the people that were fooled by the illusions that Naruto had created; speaking of which, it was what they wanted to talk about.

"We heard that you had just been promoted to Chunin and that you think that the laziest person in the world is to lead us like you do." Sakura said, "And while you are going to walk above us, spill the beans about that Genjutsu that you used to embarrass us!" The Genin all nodded and Naruto rubbed his temples in frustration,

"You just don't let something like this slid won't you..." The Genin shook their heads, "Fine, I will explain it this time but remember this; even if you know how an enemy jutsu works, it doesn't mean that it won't change how it will affect you when he is used again against you. It is up to you to think of a way to counter it even by the smallest amount. Understand?" The Genin nodded eagerly,

"If you studied your history notes on Mizukages, you will remember that the Second Mizukage was known for his Water Style Jutsu and Genjustu. So, I thought that I will make a jutsu that both uses water and make an illusionary effect." Naruto explained which stopped so everyone can take it in, "So I created this Justu that I call the Water Style: Water Angle Mirrors." Everyone was puzzled at the name so they let Naruto continue,

"Normally I need a water source to perform a Water Style Jutsu but after practicing, I can use the moisture in the air as a secondary water source. As for what this Jutsu does, have you ever used mirrors to cast reflections to fool your enemies into believing you are where you are actually in another place?" Naruto asked and let everyone pounder the question and all nodded so Naruto went on, "I use this principle in this Jutsu as I can either cast a reflection to go against a target so he faces it without knowing that I was actually behind him or I can use reflections to bend light to fool my enemies into dodging illusions and into my attack paths." When Naruto finished his explanation, everyone was amazed that illusions can really tip the scales in a battle yet Naruto still went on, "This is my first lesson as an unofficial teacher; even a D-rank jutsu can defeat an S-rank Ninja. It is possible because a ninja's skill is only as good as the user that performs them. Before you call the Water Angle Mirror an A-rank Jutsu, don't; it is only on the level of a C-rank Jutsu." Naruto finally finished as the audience were surprised that the words fit like puzzle pieces.

"But what I saw wasn't a reflection," Hinata shouted without shuttering that really got everyone paying attention, "It was more like a nightmare-like vision!" Everyone then looked to Naruto from a panting Hinata from that huge outburst.

"Yes and I once again apologize for having you see that but it was necessary for you to finally unleash your true talent; talent isn't decided by us, it is created when we are born." Naruto explained, "That nightmare was the result of another jutsu I invented to counteract my inability to cast Genjutsu; I call it Earth Style: Desert Illusions." Everyone kept listening,

"I assume that you heard about mirages?" The Genin nodded, "Normally, I have to set the atmosphere for this to happen but I found out that it is the sand and the sun that causes the air where mirages are formed from what we are thinking of at the same moment, whatever it is something negative about us or we are feeling like having which explains why most who fall victim to mirages often see water pools, forests or food. I learned of this info long ago and thought if I invent this jutsu, I can create the second effect of Genjustu; the visions to break an opponent's concentration and sanity." Everyone became even more excited that their teacher is such a brilliant inventor to deduce that while even Shikamaru was unable to explain it since he too was dumbfounded by the mechanisms behind this jutsu. Then they noticed that Naruto was heading away from them,

"Where are you going, Sensei?" Sakura closed her mouth as soon that name left her mouth and got looks from the Genin and a smirk from Naruto who made a full 180 degrees to face his new students.

"I am glad that are my student, you figured out this trial." Naruto said much to the confusion so he went on, "I leaving you was to see if you will still follow me on the ninja road that I walk on as my students. You have the smarts alright but you will have to improve so you can figure it out in your own mind because if you speak of your sub-mind, it will be too slow and any enemies in the area when have the chance to kill you. Where I was going was that the Third Hokage had ordered me to find a new Hokage."

"WHAT!?" The Genin all couldn't believe their ears; their new sensei managed to save the Third, and yes they heard about this after the invasion, but why should a new Hokage be needed.

"But didn't you save the Hokage, Sensei." Sakura seemed to one that are asking the questions and addressing the teacher in a proper manner. Naruto nodded slowly and sighed,

"I did but the old man said himself that after so many years, his age is finally catching up and he was so prepared to die that fight with the Snake Sage; he admits that if he was engaged in one more fight, he die of a heart attack instead of a kunai." Naruto explained that got his students sad but understanding, "So the old man has decided to retire so he can still overlook the village in maybe his last decade or two; he said that he will document any jutsu I invent and also be around for advice if the current Hokage is troubled about an affair, personal or political." This pecked up the Genin's spirits but they are saddened that they will be without a leader. So, Naruto took out a couple of scrolls, one under each arm while ushering his students to come with him.

They stopped at a training field where Naruto set the scrolls down and activated them; in the first had a stack of books ranging from Ninjutsu and Taijutsu and the second one had a box of either paper or weights. This pecked the Genins curiosity,

"I wish that I can be around to start training you for now on but the council said that a new Hokage is due in two weeks which means that I only have a week max to do it." Naruto explained when,

"I thought that you will be the next Hokage, Naruto." Hinata spoke up and noticed that Naruto had a sad look on his face despite having that complaint,

"Thanks Hinata-chan but that is the second time that I heard such a statement today; it was used to shove the council into a corner because they felt like it is wrong and immoral for someone like me to be teaching the clan heirs and future ninjas. So, they agreed to have someone who can fill me in on the experience and then I am allowed to become Hokage." Everyone agreed with nodding, "But enough of that, they said that I can have this whole day to get you started on more training and something for you to do while I am on my mission." Naruto said as he went to one of the boxes and brought out ten sheets of paper, giving one to each of the ninjas, with Lee as the exemption, which they were confused about.

"Sensei, what is this paper and how is it going to help us?" Sakura asked with all of Naruto's students' thoughts in one question. The teacher in question smiled,

"These are Chakra paper, clearly you were never introduced to this by your instructors; they are made from a special tree and used to determine our Chakra type." Everyone nodded as they were listening, "It is done by how the paper reacts to your chakra that you channel through it; it catches fire and burns from fire type, it soaks and damps from water type, it winkers and curl into a ball from lightning type, it slices into two with a clean cut from wind type, and it crumbles into dust from earth type. Understand?" Everyone nodded, "The books I have are all on jutsu in each of the five types for you to work on while I am on my mission; Hinata-chan, why not you go first since we know what is coming?" Naruto asked and Hinata nodded as she began to introduce her chakra by the smallest amount to the paper and it becomes wet and soggy to the touch for everyone to see.

Naruto then ushered that the rest do the same; Kiba had fire, Tenten had wind, Sakura had earth, Sasuke had fire, Shino had lightning, Neji had wind, Choji had earth, Ino had water, and Shikamaru had wind. "Now we got your nature types down, two things to think about..." Everyone went in to listen, "First is that this is to find out which element type you will be best in but it isn't the only elemental type you can do your entire life; you may have developed a second element type later on if you keep studying this area of Ninjutsu. Second, understand that ninjas, official or missing, mostly have element types identical to the country they originated from but the rest have migrated from one country to another so you can find a mix of types within countries; like me, a wind type is the rarest to find in Fire Country." The Genin nodded and went to find books on their element type when, "Remember Lee, you have to read these books too." The Genin in question nodded nervously and found a book on basic Ninjutsu including the elemental types. "And the last thing to discuss is in the other box next to the one with the Chakra Paper..." Naruto point to and since Sakura was the closest one thought it was swell idea to pick up the box itself but failed miserably which made the Genin wonder what is inside the box when Naruto sighed and went to it, "Who told you to try and lift the box when it was full of weights, Sakura-chan?"

"Weights?" The Genin were wondering why Naruto had brought weights along yet when Sakura got a closer look, the weights looked like paper tags with similar marking that were on the storage scrolls.

"Yes weights, they are to help you on your Taijutsu training..." The Genin were wondering how weights were going to be of any help when Naruto took a handful of them and latched to their wrists and ankles in a flash that they only felt the additional weight almost crushing them. They began to feel like Lee when he first started his Taijutsu training,

"Why are we trying to be extreme like Lee when it comes to weights Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Because these are weights that can be readjusted whenever you out grow the current weight. Don't worry, you won't have to take a shower with them on but if you try to take them off for any other reason, they automatically double and stay on." Naruto warned them and they nodded as they waited for their next lesson but the last thing they heard clearly was Naruto cracking his knuckles with a menacing smirk on his face. 'This isn't going to be easy...' that thought was the last they were allowed to think that day.

End of Chapter 6

***Hello everyone, just to let you know is that my labtop has unfortunately converted to a sad state that if i should use it without it plugged in, it will turn itself off before even five minutes have passed. This could even erase my work on this site.***


	7. Chapter 7

TIA

The Ultimate Ordeal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

One Week Later,

On a hot summer afternoon, eleven kids fell on their backs with the back of their heads facing each other, "Ouch! *Whew* Sensei is a slave driver and *huff* a sadist combined..." Kiba said with a difficult time of breathing as his body couldn't move. "Did *whew* Naruto learn about Guy-sensei's training? He makes it look like a walk in the park." Lee muttered that instead of shocking his fellow ninjas, they all muttered approvals because they didn't even have the energy to nod or be shocked for that matter. "At least we managed to do *pant* more training than we did yesterday before we ran out of steam and I *huff* think we are getting more muscular. We *huff* can even do our bigger jutsu easier with more Chakra to spare. Ouch!" Hinata said that others also muttered 'yeah'. "Sensei was right that the weights are helping us with our Taijutsu and our Chakra reserves but I wish that he was easier and less troublesome on us." Shikamaru complained but saw a very familiar shadow covered his face and looked up to see Naruto with a killer smirk on his face,

"If you want me to go easy than you shouldn't complain when I do get serious, he-he-he," Naruto said that silenced Shikamaru successfully. Still he wasn't done, "Since you actually were able to survive my lessons and that tomorrow I am leaving to find the next Hokage, I am going to be easier and as soon you can get up, you can go home. Okay?" The Genin managed to nod before collapsing again and Naruto went to Tenten and whispered in her ear, "I understand that the Slug Sage is your idol right?" Tenten muttered a 'yeah', "If she is convinced that you are a skilled and strong girl, she might make you one of her students so I exempt you to not slack off for any reason from exhaustion or meals. Got it?" Tenten muttered another 'yeah' but also a 'thank you' and Naruto left so his students can catch their breath while he went to where he was to meet Jiraiya who found where Tsuande was seen last.

"So where are we going? And when are we going Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked the Sage who is getting frustrated with the fact that he had to travel with a 'rude-towards-his-elders brat' while he located his former teammate.

"We are first going to a hotel in the town of Takarai, where Tsuande was seen last." Jiraiya answered with scorn in his tone, "But knowing her, she may have left for another building and that is why you are going spend the night here and practice a jutsu I will teach you while I will gather up info."

While Naruto had an unconvinced look on his face, he shrugged, "Whatever Ero-Sennin." While Naruto first met Jiraiya and learned the Summoning Jutsu and gained the Toad Summon Contract, Naruto also convinced him to Naruto another jutsu, the one that one of his students had invented and made him infamous; the Rasengan. Naruto knew that if he would become stronger and wiser, he will be able to become the protector he always dreamed of. Now, he left to the room that Jiraiya was close to buying but fell under the charm of the woman at the desk so Naruto took over and managed to get a free night because she couldn't stop falling for his handsomeness; that really annoyed him that others think he is a shameless flirt while he is a boy who couldn't help being popular with the girls including his students.

Then a knock came on his door, "Wow. Ero-Sennin is never this early..." As Naruto opened the door, he noticed that there were two people standing in front of Naruto; the tallest one had shark-like features on his face while the other had markings on his cheeks with black hair; they all were dressed in black coats with red cloud drawings, 'who are they and why is Sasuke's older brother doing with them?'

Flashback: A Few Moments ago,

"Unbelievable..." One Chunin was discussing with another about what just happed on the outskirts of Konoha, "Kakashi is one of our best ninjas but still he was defeated by Itachi and his partner –" He didn't finished when his companion covered his mouth, "Fool! Look what you done!" He pointed to Sasuke who was standing in an opening while clearly listening to their conversation.

He then surprised them by having a worried look on his face, 'Sensei is in trouble if they are here for him!' He then ran towards to where Naruto was to be thinking about how he is not to going to lose the boy who made him think differently and can actually save him from the darkness but also hoping that Naruto won't suffer like he did when he gazed into his brother's eyes the night Sasuke found his parents dead at Itachi's feet.

End of Flashback;

Naruto kept wondering why Itachi was here when his partner showed himself, "This is the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails? He sure looks more like a ninja than we were told." The Shark-faced man then placed his right hand on the sword-like object on his back that Naruto noticed that it was slowly draining away Chakra from its owner but not at a rate that anyone will suffer any affects anytime soon or even notice which the owner didn't. 'Are these people after the Biju (Tailed Beast)?' Naruto thought as the shorter one aka Itachi spoke,

"Naruto, why don't you come out here?" Naruto though for a while when a smirk appeared on his lips, "Well Sasuke, it looks like you have your final exam a little earlier..." Naruto responded and the two ninjas looked to see a boy who looked like Itachi but more like when he was younger, "I hope you studied hard for this, if you fail; there will be no makeup test later." Sasuke chuckled, "Of course Sensei."

The atmosphere was filled with a dreaded silence as Naruto and Sasuke face Itachi and his partner. They didn't even move a muscle, for any sudden movement of any size will set the rest of and seize the chance to strike at a weak and exposed spot to be used as an advantage. This however was broken when Sasuke made his move and appeared right in front of Itachi reeling in for a right punch that Itachi moved to block but his was hit nevertheless which caught Itachi's partner of guard.

_'Nice move there Sasuke, you really are learning to be a good Chunin after all!'_ Sasuke heard a voice in his head but decided to listen when he is not engaged with his talented older brother and noticed that Naruto made his move to land a left kick at the shark man repealing him into the distance where Itachi was, _'Keep it up! These people might realize that we had placed them under an illusion and well mistaken it for a Genjutsu so we are going to only speak about our moves like this!'_

_ 'It is weird, like you are my mind. How did you do it Sensei?' _Sasuke thought while trying to adapt to telepathy. _'I have delve into Fuinjutsu and found a formula for creating mind links as long as they are remaining close to our foreheads or anywhere else on our heads. After this, we got to tell Ino about this, or rather that you do it because Ino is your only Fan girl left so I guess the answer is simple.' _Naruto replied adding a hint of mischief in that last remark that got Sasuke blushing, _'Yes Sensei, I will do that but please be serious! We are fighting people that took out Kakashi-sensei and the other Jonin easily!' _Sasuke retorted back but before anyone could reply, Teacher and Student jumped back as the S-class Ninjas got up.

"Well..." The shark featured man spoke, "It seems like we underestimated them both, Itachi." Itachi spoke back in a flat tone, "Yes Kisame, it seems that Naruto-kun has finally helped my foolish little brother to be what anyone will be proud of." Naruto turned to Sasuke, _'treasure these moments that your brother is showing that he loves you before you start to turn vengeful! I also noticed that while your jutsu worked on Itachi, it wasn't on the one called Kisame; his sword can eat away the chakra of an enemy's jutsu so use only Taijutsu whenever you face him! That is why Itachi is yours; he is also more Ninjutsu than Taijutsu but that doesn't mean that he can't use Taijutsu either! I will take Kisame and you know your opponent and live to take to Ino-chan gain! Understand!?' _Naruto gave his orders through telepathy that caused Sasuke to blush again but kept his cool, _'Yes Sensei.'_

Naruto then created a clone while the original done a pose in which he wasn't even moving at all. The clone sided with Sasuke and whispered to him, since the real Naruto had the seal on him, 'Listen Sasuke, the boss wanted me to use the combination technique he used against Gaara during the invasion. You will provide the fire while I will do the wind understand? And remember this isn't to damage to them as the Boss wants a wider field for this battle.'

Sasuke nodded and noticed that the seals are placed properly and preformed the hand seals to rally up the enemy ninjas but they let their guard down when Sasuke spit out the fire sparks that they didn't notice that Naruto's clone was also preforming hand seals as well when Sasuke completed his jutsu.

"**Katon.." "Futon..."** Sasuke placed his palms forward while the clone took in a huge breath, **"Hitodama Doru!" "Shinkuu Gachan!"**

"**Shakuton: Furea-Hibana!" **The ninja suffered full body burning while sent flying towards a wall while unable to stop the strengthen flames from burning them and they landed onto a lake a medium distance from the building.

The clone then dissipated and Sasuke was wondering what his sensei was thinking of when he noticed that Naruto had the same eyes as he did when he was facing Gaara before he defeated the Ichibi Biju with a single attack. "Come on Sasuke!" Naruto then took off with speed that caught Sasuke by surprise because he was being held by his sensei before he knew it and they both jumped into the hole that last attack had created. Naruto then sent Sasuke towards Itachi while did a huge number of hand signs with incredible speed, **"****Senpon: Doton: Ishi****reiauto Hitoya**!" The three ninjas heard a noise from above but failed to notice that slabs of rock rose from the water standing on their sides so they focused on them to once again fail to notice that more slabs of rock indeed fell from the sky and landed on the slabs of rock form before.

**With Kisame;**

Kisame was recovering from that surprise attack; his sword, Samehada **(Shark Skin)**, does absorb chakra but only if the user exposes it to the enemy jutsu; that was a weakness that Naruto had figured out and somehow directed an order revealing it between the words. He didn't however notice that his opponent wasn't done, **"Suiton: Mizujushi!" **A column of water emerged from the lake below and hit Kisame in the chin. **"Suiton: Mizuoukan! Futon: Funshagun!" **Naruto appeared at sound breaking speed and stroke Kisame in the chest with a shattering impact.

**With Itachi and Sasuke;**

The two fighters faced each other but not before they noticed Naruto's arsenal of jutsu was allowing him to gain an advantage over Kisame. "Your Sensei is a very promising ninja, Sasuke-kun. With this power he is showing, he is a class of his own." Itachi spoke in an emotionless tone. Sasuke then noticed that Itachi's eyes changed but he also heard Naruto in his mind telling him to activate his curse mark which he did and Itachi was shocked that his jutsu backfired and he was repeatedly assaulted by the new and improved Sasuke in Taijutsu; he was losing.

**With Kisame and Naruto;**

"You really are worthy of being the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi **(Nine Tails) **Gaki **(Brat)**." Kisame said while with difficulty considering his wounds by Naruto's jutsu. "But play time is over," The swordsmen with a fish face drew his sword and attempted to drain Naruto's chakra whole when a Giant Toad appeared and blocked the attack. "You honestly think that Naruto-gaki was trying to beat you? He knows that he couldn't at a fight like this." Naruto turned to see Jiraiya standing behind him.

"About time Ero-Sennin! I was about to think that you were going to be late like Kakashi, where were you?" Naruto yelled with no hint of respect whatsoever at the poor timed Sennin. "Never mind that Gaki, Now since you did what you said that you can do, I can finish the job." Jiraiya said as he performed a set of hand seals, **"Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari!" **The stone slabs had turned soft and organic; like that in a living being, in this case a toad's mouth. "You are now in the mouth of a fire breathing frog and I can manipulate it to my will. I will capture you!" Jiraiya threatened the s-class ninjas but Itachi still had a plan and Kisame reluctantly used smoke bombs to blind Naruto, Sasuke and Jiraiya; the next thing they knew was that there were two holes with flames dancing on them and the ninjas were nowhere to be found.

"Sensei!" Sasuke ran to Naruto and Jiraiya, "What happened? How did they escape?" Naruto had to calm Sasuke down while he brought out two scrolls and opened them, **"Fūka Hōin!"** The black flames were drained into each of the scrolls and Naruto wasted no time to close and tied them with a durable string each.

"Sasuke, I am sorry that I had you activate the cursed mark but Itachi was about to place you under an advanced Genjutsu and that last burst of Chakra had protected you. But sooner or later, it will disappear and you will be drained of your original chakra and collapse. Understand?" Sasuke nodded and Naruto continued and brought out a bag of seals, "I want you to go to Ino's store and tell her about what happened and also give these to her; they will help her families' teachings. Tell her that as well. Understand?" Sasuke nodded again and left not throwing away any energy in every step.

"That was like you were a Jonin over there," Jiraiya remarked, "Are sure you are have to come along?" While Naruto blushed under the praise he didn't budge, "Yes Ero-Sennin, I still have a lot to learn and I have another reason to try and meet this teammate of yours."

End of Chapter 7

***Hello Everyone, this is MicThomas19 here! This is Sasuke's chance to be a better person and make his older brother proud after all those years. Don't like, tell how to do better! Like it, that is great so i will try my best to keep it up! Good day!***

**Translations:**

**Futon: Shinkuu Gachan - Wind Release: Vacuum Crash (Personal Creation)**

**Katon: Hitodama Doru - Fire Release: Fiery Doll (Personal Creation)**

**Shakuton: Furea-Hibana - Scorch Release: Flare Sparks (Personal Creation)**

**Senpon: Doton: Ishi****reiauto Hitoya **- Sage Art: Earth Release: Stone Layout Prison (Personal Creation)

**Suiton: Mizujushi - Water Release: Water Sprout (Personal Creation)**

**Suiton: Mizuoukan - Water Release: Water Crown (Personal Creation)**

**Futon: Funshagun - Wind Release: Jet Force (Credit goes to fellow author, Psycho G)**

**Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari - Summoning: Toad Month Binding**

**Fūka Hōin - Fire Sealing Method**


	8. Chapter 8

TIA

Feelings and Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Yamanaka Flower Shop**;

Ino is currently working in her families shop while awaiting customers but business was slow that afternoon but something big is approaching this peaceful flower shop and whatever it is good or bad, it is big. It was almost dinner time when it came in, "Welcome to our shop!" Ino spoke in a cheerful voice, "How can we help~ SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke was real mess, his hair was messy and ragged while his skin was covered in sweat and his clothes weren't any better. It looked like he went through a storm and kept on going; Naruto warned Sasuke that using that burst of Chakra didn't harm him that time but one must never ignore the costs as it happened to him slowly and painfully. He had been trashing through dirty alleyways and down stairs but this new Sasuke kept on going with his Sensei's orders in mind. "What happened to you Sasuke-kun!? Did Sensei put you through~ mmph...?" Ino stopped her ranting when Sasuke placed his finger on her lips efficiently silencing her.

"Sensei...koff..." Sasuke spoke through his exhaustion, "and I...fought with...Big Brother and a...cough...guy called Kisame. We won...and they are...gone...but I had to...use my...curse mark to...save myself from...a Genjutsu that Big...Brother tried to use. Sensei told me...to go here...and give these...seals to your family. Okay?" Ino nodded through her tears and took the bag of seals from Sasuke, "Now I may...pass out, so...Ino," Sasuke said to grab Ino's attention, "You were...the girl for me so...koff...I wish that...I can see you...become strong to...follow your heart...that is what Sensei taught...me so please...take me...to the hospital...I am counting...on you." And on cue, Sasuke fell unconscious and Ino felt like fainting but managed to fight it and win with enough energy to deliver him there. Once they were at the entrance, the staff took over and Ino only asked to be around him for moment's time every day to tell he is doing okay. Everyone had not room to argue so they agreed.

**Yamanaka Family House;**

"Hello! Is anyone home!?" Ino yelled once she entered through the front door to notice that no one was in sight. Until Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino's Father appeared from one of the halls. "Ino? What happened? You were not in the store when I came to check on you and why do you have a bag in your hand?" Inoichi asked while waiting for a big lecture that always came out of his daughter's mouth yet, "Well daddy, I was at the store when Sasuke-kun came in originally holding the bag." Ino started out slowly while hoping that she isn't insulting the request she got from Sasuke and surprised her father, "He told me something about fighting a pair of ninjas, one of them was his older brother and that they left and Sensei told him to come to the store, probably to gain my attention in the matter and gave the bag to me saying it has seals Sensei makes inside." Ino finished her story and her father looked at the seals that were inside the bag,

"These seals I only saw only once before it was stolen," Inoichi said confusing Ino; her father saw one of these before? "These were to be used so we can establish a mental link between all ninja without worrying about any wasted use of our Chakra! Your Sensei must have learned about this in order to make them. I am going to ask him once he returns, still Ino I am proud that you turned out to be a good girl for following orders from your new Sensei; he knew that these seals will come in handy for us ninjas." Ino felt like her heart was rising in happiness from the praise she was receiving from her father, "Go and rest up, you have a rough afternoon. I have to go and let the elders know about this development, rest assured I will be done in time for dinner." Ino nodded and went to her room for a good nap for a few hours while her father had another Yamanaka to run the store.

**With Naruto and Jiraiya;**

"Are you sure that leaving that bag full of impressive seals in the hands of an Uchiha, Gaki?" Jiraiya asked his companion. It is what he was wondering about since they left right after they cleaned after the attack of those rogue ninjas. "In trust him as much as I trust all my students." Naruto answered with no hesitation, "I am confident that I have reached for the real Sasuke and freed him of the darkness. If he would fall to it again, I will be the one to face him again." Jiraiya had seen the Sasuke that was Naruto's student and saw no more loneliness or hatred in his eyes; it seems that Naruto's teaching has done the trick and he even witness him forced to do a difficult decision to save his student. "Anyways, have you been practicing that jutsu like I told you?" "I was when I had a couple of visitors trying to kidnap me." Naruto answered plainly that had no room for arguments so Jiraiya just rubbed his temples.

"So..." Naruto spoke again, "Is there anything we can look for to find your former teammate?" Jiraiya scratched his head, "She is very beautiful even among women famous for their looks but she doesn't wish to age gracefully and she is the same age as me." That left Naruto thinking that this Tsuande uses a special version of the Henge to mask her real appearance. That meant that he will be looking for a woman that looks young for her age and their first stop was the town.

"Okay gaki," Jiraiya got Naruto's attention, "I am going to every bar and casino because Tsuande loves those places the most while you train here. You may take a break if your body can't move or when it is meal time. Than return to where we will be staying; here is the address." Jiraiya gave Naruto a piece of paper with address to an inn a short distance into town; he then put it into his pocket and went for training.

Later that day Jiraiya thought that if he would do his perverted habits, so he did what he said; he gathered info about his teammate and found out that she wasn't in town but he did find out where she went. So he went to find Naruto to see craters and rocks piled on themselves but no sign of Naruto. "Oi **(Hey)** Gaki where are youuuuu~!?" Jiraiya move d out of the way of five rock slabs to fall on the last on the ground. "What are you trying to do? Make me a sandwich!?" Jiraiya stoke the earth stack in anger only for it to separate and for the Sennin to fall through.

"Hmm...Interesting..." Jiraiya heard mumbling and saw the boy with a notebook, Naruto. "I can disrupt an opponent's balance by levitating the stones...hmm..." "What is the big idea Gaki!? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Jiraiya bellowed angrily, "Well I won't have that happen before you finally started teaching and godfathering me; no wonder Tsuande didn't fall for you." Naruto said casually that really pushed the Sennin's buttons.

**The Next Day,**

"I still can't believe it Gaki." Jiraiya said to a giddy Naruto and his wallet stuffed to capacity with yen **(Japanese Money: 10 yen roughly equals 1 dollar)** from the last casino that Tsuande was until she left. He noticed a coin on the ground and through he tried out on the machine and by the luck of the gods; he got a jackpot so he also tried out the rest of the slot machines and ran the owner dry of coins. Luckily for him, he used seals on his wallet that it can store up to a billion yen despite its small size.

"Well you better Ero-Sennin, and also the fact that we find this teammate of yours so I can use whatever this gift is to help her debts." Naruto remarked back as Jiraiya was once again unable to argue; this is embarrassing that a Sennin keeps getting outwitted by a 14-year old (yes Naruto is fourteen). "Anyway, we are in luck because I am sure that we are in the same town as Tsuande as no one has seen her leave since she had arrived." Jiraiya explained to change the subject and Naruto smiled yet he went towards a bar.

"Gaki! What are you doing!? You are too young to be in a bar ~OWW!" Jiraiya ranted until he received a hit on the head and where the sun doesn't shine by the boy in question. "When you brag about your tracking and info gathering skills, you always said that a bar is the best place to start with. So I am being a good boy and doing that." Naruto scolded until, "And I just found what we are looking for." Naruto pointed to a blonde, mid aged woman with a younger raven haired with her inside the bar which pecked Jiraiya's excitement. "Tsuande-hime!"

The woman in question turned towards hearing the way her name was used but then noticed Naruto and thought of something huge. 'He can be the one. My leader."

End of Chapter 8

***Here is another chapter to The Inventor's Apprentice! I know that i promise to show why i am making this story a crossover between Naruto and Toriko but except the reason to be in the tenth chapter once i am finished with it. Thank you!***


	9. Chapter 9

TIA

Naruto of Knocking and the True Sennin of Konoha

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or Toriko.**

_Flashback,_

_ "Tsunade-hime!"_

_ The woman in question turned towards hearing the way her name was used but then noticed Naruto and thought of something huge. 'He can be the one; my leader."_

"Seems that rumors couldn't even get close to your beauty..." Naruto stated that got Tsunade threatening to heat up; she wasn't dumb or deaf, she was aware of rumors regarding her looks and now Naruto had made her more beautiful then she originally thought. That is until, "No Fair! How did you get Tsunade-hime to blush and not get punched like she does to me!?" Jiraiya cried anime tears while ruining the mood. POW! BAM! The Toad Sage was embedded in the wall that was behind him before, "Like that..." Jiraiya stated before turning out like lights.

"So anyways," Tsunade said to grab Naruto's attention; she was really impressed that a brat had gotten her method of handling perverts down so fast. "I have been hearing about a Genin that used an s-rank jutsu and finished off our treacherous former teammate, are you him?" Naruto blushes a red streak and nodded while scratching the back of his head; this told Tsunade that is as modest as he was able to pull off such a jutsu that had the rights to be a forbidden jutsu and in the Scroll of Sealing in Konoha. "It seems that ever since I went after that Uchiha and fought against the Jinchuriki of Shukaku, The One Tail, I have been finishing The Sennin one by one. All there is left is you, Tsunade-sama." Naruto stated that took The Slug Sage by surprise that Naruto, who had enough skills and wits to be a Kage will be so respectful towards their elders and yet he is talking that he is searching for a fight with her. "Why the honorific, I don't own you and I only have Shizune, "Tsunade points to the black haired girl with a pig in her arms, "As my companion and student, so what am I to you?" Naruto smiled, "You can take over some of my students."

This left everyone in the bar baffled, including Tsunade and Jiraiya who just freed himself from the crater in the wall. "Your...students, gaki? Then how did you get so knowledgeable at such a great age?" Tsunade asked for clearance, "Whatever I explain or not, it will make no difference so I am not going to bother. Either way, some of my students are girls that need someone with enough experience as a female ninja so I thought coming with Ero-Sennin was my best chance of finding you." Naruto explained that made Tsunade chuckled that someone else was smart enough to see what her former teammate was like, "That and I would like to tell you that Konoha has requested that you take over as the Fifth Hokage."

"No." Tsunade said bluntly and not with hesitation like she was prepared for this question and it surprisingly didn't cause Naruto to stir, "Sorry Gaki, but I have decided to do enough for a village that took away everything I ever treasured and not do anything about ~BZZT! OWW!" Tsunade was intercepted when Naruto pointed his pointer and ring finger on her forehead causing her pain and a feeling like someone was messing with her Chakra Control but Naruto still had a look of unsatisfactory on his face. "What are doing ~OWW!?" Tsunade was hit again on the forehead by the same boy, "OWW! Knock it off!" Tsunade was hit repeatedly but to everyone, they saw a woman being harmlessly poked by a little kid. "Sorry Tsunade-sama but it is either that you accept and I will stop but if you are still stubborn, expect this 24/7. Understand?"

"B-but...OWWW!" Now Tsunade was acting like a child being punished and scolded and frightened; unlike anything a Sennin would do. "A lot of people back in Konoha were almost convinced that I would become the Fifth Hokage but the only thing I lacked was experienced so the council was chewed out to send me to look for you until I continue to show I truly have what it takes to take over as your successor." Naruto explained honestly that made Tsunade have hope in her eyes that Naruto can just take over when she thinks he is ready and have anger in her eyes that the council is still trying to rule the village themselves. "Alright." Tsunade said which got everyone's attention, "And before you get any ideas, it is not about going back to Konoha. It is about a duel with you _and that I have to meet with a weaken Snake Sage to supposedly heal him of his condition and give his power back."_

On a wide field outside the town, Naruto and Tsunade faced each other. "Okay Brat, some rules." Naruto nodded, "First one; no Ninjutsu of any type expect for Taijutsu. Second, I am going to use only one finger in this duel so if you force me to use more, you are the winner. Third and most important, if you disobey the rules, I automatically win. Understand?" Naruto nodded and took a fighting stance while Tsunade relaxed and showed her right pointer finger. Shizune was on stand bye as the ref, "Ready? Hajime **(Begin)**!" Naruto trust his right pointer and ring finger at Tsunade's chest as she contorted and was sent flying like a wrecking ball appeared out of nowhere and stroke that spot.

"Hey! I said no Ninjutsu so I win..." "I wasn't Tsunade-sama." Naruto interrupted casually and Jiraiya on the side nodded which confused Tsunade until her arm hit her own face and was thrown back again. She tried to figure out how a Gaki is doing this when she felt limp and couldn't get up. She did see Naruto standing beside her in triumph, "You are out of your league missing with a person like Tsunade-sama. Now the rules said that if you use more than one finger, I win and you did when you hit yourself with a punch." Naruto grinned while Tsunade was steaming with rage that she let a kid pull some strings and use some loopholes to a victory. "Alright Gaki, I get it. I will go back if you will remove whatever you placed on my body and I will give you a bonus. As for why, just do it!" Naruto sighed and poked Tsunade with his two fingers and she felt like her arms were back in business. "Now then the bonus..." Tsunade took of her necklace and placed on Naruto's neck and kissed him on the forehead, "It will be great to live under a Hokage like you, just like grandpa." Naruto smiled and nodded.

**Day to Meet Orochimaru;**

Tsunade is walking through the alleyways of town with one thing on her mind; to suppose heal the weakened Snake Sage. But she had a look on her face that suggested other plans, she just went on her way when Orochimaru appeared, "Well, Tsunade? Have you made your decision? I gave you a week and the time is up." Tsunade didn't finch, she just channeled chakra in her hands and began to settle tem on his body when his right hand man, Kabuto, separated them.

"That is not medical Ninjustu, Orochimaru-sama. You have made your decision and you will regret it." Kabuto said when Tsunade charged at him so he attempted to dodge but his face was hit anyways. "How dare you betray a former comrade, Tsunade?!" Orochimaru roared and the woman chuckled, "Naruto-kun was right, you are a pedophile and a hypocrite. When you betrayed us, you were never of the Three Sennin of Konoha; Naruto-kun is more powerful than me and Jiraiya-baka as well as you. I am not running away this time and neither are you!" Tsunade charged at them. "Orochimaru-sama, he can't fight fully in a narrow space!" Kabuto yelled at his master. "Fine!"

"Looks like Tsunade-sama has performed her part perfectly so far," Naruto stated while observing the damaged sight in front of him, Jiraiya, Shizune and Tonton. "I still don't know how you got her to do this plan, Gaki." Jiraiya stated either confused or frustrated. "Never mind that Shizune," Naruto turned to the woman, "Can Tonton pick up the scent?" Naruto pointed to a cloak that Tsunade dropped during her clash with Orochimaru. The pig sifted it and looked around for a trail and ran off, "That way!"

**On the Outskirts of Town;**

"Pant...pant..."

"Huff...ackk..."

Tsunade and Kabuto were taking a breather while standing a field that looked like a shower of small meteors hit it; craters and all. Though Orochimaru was just standing on a boulder waiting for his former teammate to be weakened so he can interfere and force her to heal him; still, he is getting impatient as how much time it is taking to do the job for his right-hand man.

The same was also getting frustrated with how prolonged his fight is getting so he reached for his pouch and took out a red ball. 'A military's ration pill' Tsunade thought as Kabuto threw it into his mouth and swallowed it. He then preformed a series of hand seals and chakra visibly surrounded his hands. "Medical Ninjustu, huh?" Tsunade said and Kabuto remained silent so Tsunade charged at him only to for the boy to be absent.

'Where did he go?' Tsunade thought but Kabuto took her by surprise and stroke her from the ground only for Tsunade to shatter like a broken mirror and the shards pierced and cut Kabuto all over her body. "What?!" Kabuto was confused; his attack doesn't shatter targets, it just disables the muscles and attack inside.

"Congratulations Kabuto, You are the first person to uncover another secret about my jutsu." A voice sounded like Naruto and sure enough the boy appeared with Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tonton behind the real Tsunade. "I thought something was to be looked at when you stank of snakes more than the other Oto (Sound) Genin and that you knew what isn't known among the general public; you are a spy."

"I am also impressed that the little boy that I had to keep an eye on has matured in the same year." Kabuto sneered that made Naruto chuckled until a scream was heard; "GAKI!" Orochimaru finally ran out of patience and started to interfere while Jiraiya and Tsunade were about face him when they felt like something was holding them back; turning back, they saw Naruto channeling chakra like threads that constrained their movements.

"I will face the Snake-stinking pedophile while you finish off his henchman and when you are done, and then you can fight with me. Understand?" Naruto ordered that made everyone think the world was dying and being reborn as that a kid that was just been made Chunin was ordering more experienced Sennin that were in real wars around. The Snake Sage just stood there staring off when he was sent back with a direct fist that broke some ribs and he lost some of his blood; that was enough for him to engage the boy while the two Sennin make short work out of Kabuto the traitor.

"**Sen'eijashu!" **Orochimaru unleashed many snakes appearing out of nowhere at Naruto who smirked 'Snakes is it?' **"Katon: Kibatsu Hohebi****!" **Naruto took in a breath and bellowed twice the amount of snakes made of fire from his mouth that destroyed Orochimaru's snakes and burned him with their fangs of fire. "So you like fire because you still haven't enough of my Fire Jutsu from days ago." Naruto mocked in order to provoke Orochimaru which is succeeding, "I just don't feel like showing it again so I will dim the light show for a bit," Naruto preformed hand seals at an abnormally fast rate, **"Katon: Bazooka no Hi!"** Naruto had used a weaker version of the S-Rank Technique that weakened Orochimaru in the first place exempt the Sennin in question was not to be seen but Naruto just made a Kage Bunshin while he performed different hand seals from the Bunshin,

"**Doton: Dokaisakuhebi!"**

"**Doton: Joushou Tsuchihebi!" **Naruto placed his hands on the ground that caused it to start rumbling and a scream was heard both in front of Naruto and far behind him as the Bunshin dispelled. Out from the earth, came Orochimaru in a sadder state and bound by snakes made of earth biting him and snapping him of his strength; he was completely helpless. "Now your Sensei and teammates may have spared you of death but even I couldn't stop this from happening, Sage Sennin. It has come to this now; you will be erased off this world forever. Your relate on chakra to preserve your immortally was overlooked by those everyone respects over me but I managed to discover it; I am head of my own generation and I will help those of my age to be welcomed there. You have lost to both your lust and fear, Orochimaru." Naruto then performed hand seals in seconds before clapping his hands, **"Futon: Gohitofuki no Engi!"**

The air that was inside Orochimaru's lungs started to enlarge to first shatter them from the inside and abruptly tear apart the rest of the body including the surroundings to form a large sized crater with Naruto surrounded by a cube of wind that protected him. He then turned to see if the rest of the Sennin were okay. When he did find them, they were standing over Kabuto and by the looks of it; even I won't want to know what happened. "Gaki get over here." Tsunade demanded with a voice drowned in exhaustion, Naruto complied. "Now, since we heard a sonic boom that nearly shattered out ears and we drained ourselves stuck with this basterd, I will hit you but instead," Tsunade lifted his headband and kissed his forehead, "I welcome you to the ranks of the Three Sennin in Orochimaru's place; from today forever, you will be known as Naruto Uzumaki, The Fox Sennin." Only the sun was brighter than the smile on Naruto's face as well as everyone else's'.

End of Chapter 9

***Here is the next chapter of The Inventor's Apprentice! Just one last chapter until characters from the Toriko series appear and hopefully it will steer off any confusion you have. Send reviews but no flamers please!***

**Translations:**

**Sen'eijashu - Striking Shadow Snakes**

**Katon: Kibatsu Hohebi - Fire Release: Striking Fire Snakes (Personal Creation)**

**Katon: Bazooka no Hi - Fire Release: Fire Bazooka (Personal Creation)**

**Doton: Dokaisakuhebi - Earth Release: Earth Burrowing Snakes (Personal Creation)**

**Doton: Joushou Tsuchihebi - Earth Release: Rising Earth Snakes (Personal Creation)**

**Futon: Gohitofuki no Engi - Wind Release: Great Gust Expansion (Personal Creation)**


	10. Chapter 10

TIA

Enter Teacher of Knocking

**Disclaimer: I don't won Naruto or Toriko.**

"It is so good to see you Tsuande-chan," The Third said while the woman in question was in front of him as the Godaime Hokage. She doesn't appear any different exempt the fact that she had recovered from her spar with Naruto and Kabuto and she was wearing the Hokage Hat on her head.

"Yes it has Sensei," Tsuande replied with a smiled, "This is until we finally agreed to have Naruto-kun take over and at the same time, and I will keep my end of the deal." She then dismissed the Third for him to retire to his house while she went to the Konoha Hospital with Naruto.

**Konoha Hospital; **

Sakura and Ino watched over Sasuke who was resting and still not waking up. Sakura was a bit taller and more muscular as her arms were more toned and showing while her hair was no longer tied up and let hanging loose; her waist belt had a couple of pouches probably for her Ninja equipment. Ino was very similar but the difference is that here hair was longer and her figure was more defined when Naruto's training and a confession had made her give up on the diet and her figure became more refined and toned; she has also became more open and sensitive to people's privacy as she reduced her gossiping and continued to use the seals that Naruto had created for her family and had Sasuke to deliver them. Then Naruto opened the door for Sakura to look and ran to him. "Sensei, you're back!" Sakura hugged Naruto who hugged her back while smiling,

"Yes Sakura, I am and I have brought someone you will need to meet." Naruto stated that got Sakura's attention, "He is in here, Tsuande-sama."

Tsuande appeared and got a glance of Sakura and chuckled, "I have to take this girl as my appearance and student? You really are good with even the weakest girls, Naruto-kun but you are right that I can finish the job." Sakura was shocked and amazed that her Ninjutsu teacher had gotten a strong woman to teach her what Naruto can never do himself.

"Sakura," Naruto got her attention again, "Once Sasuke is healed, you will start your training to be a female ninja and a woman as soon as possible and remember that Tsuande-sama is rough when gentle and have a lot of expectations for her first student since Shizune. You wouldn't even live to fail under her guidance; that is the most important thing, understand?"

Sakura nodded understandably which made Tsuande chuckle once more,

"Pretty soon, I will have to stand down and Naruto-kun will take my place." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously; after all, he isn't used to having so much praise. "Now, about another of your students..." Tsuande turned to Sasuke and began her jutsu to heal his mind; while she was healing, Naruto ushered Sakura to come with him outside.

"Sakura," Naruto began, "I want to hear how far you and the rest are in your weighted seal and Ninjutsu training; I want to know what you have trouble with." Sakura nodded and answered,

"You were right Naruto-sensei, we can increase the weight once it has gotten light again; I am up to twenty pounds each and I know three new Earth Style Jutsu now." Sakura finished and Naruto took it in; it won't be right to expect much in such little time.

"Good, very good." Naruto finally spoke but before anyone can speak further, Tsuande left the room.

"Sasuke will be fine; he will require rest after that huge duel combined with the mind-torturing Genjutsu." She explained much to the relief of both teacher and fellow student of the patient. She then turned to her office when an ANBU arrived via Shunshin,

"Hokage-sama, an elderly man with his hair in a most unusual knot wishes to meet you and Uzumaki-san at once." He then disappeared leaving a confused Tsuande and Sakura while Naruto was beaming in joy,

"Jiji-sensei is finally visiting!" Naruto yelled in more joy than Sakura ever seen in him, even more than when he found out he will be training the two girls he fell for and he was allowed to be their boyfriend. Naruto turned to Sakura and grabbed her hand while clutching Tsuande's arm and used a Shunshin to appear at the Village Gate where a peculiar sight was seen; the ninjas and civilians were all lying on the ground around an short and elderly man that Naruto seemed to recognize because he ran from the two female ninja and hugged him. "Jiji-sensei!"

The old man smiled and hugged him back like a grandfather to a grandson, "It is so good to see you again, Naru-kun. And you are such a good boy too, I heard."

The two girls were wondering how a stranger walked in the village, everyone around him fainted and Naruto was able to casually run to and hug the old man. "Sensei," Sakura spoke up while approaching Naruto, "Who is this?"

"Sorry about the display but it was hard to resist," Naruto chuckled as he left embrace, "Sakura-chan, Tsuande-sama, this is Knocking Master Jiro; he is one of my teachers and grandfathers." The said man saluted while the two girls looked shocked that a short and old man was one of Naruto's teachers.

"So, Jiro-sama," Sakura spoke; she knew that any of Naruto's teachers had enough rights to be well respect. "I am Sakura Haruno, one of your grandson's students and precious girls; the woman standing behind me is Tsuande, Sage of Slugs and our Godaime Hokage." She finished her intro to see Jiro give an amused expression and chuckled,

"You are already a teacher and a lady's man, Naruto-chan? I just left you a few months ago and allowed you to show your strength when you started flirting and picking your women." Naruto chuckled nervously and somehow got Sakura to blush close to how Hinata does. "Ahem…" Tsuande coughed for attention, "So Naruto-kun called you Knocking Master, Jiro-san? What is all this Knocking?" Naruto chuckled at himself, "Sorry Tsuande-sama, I owned you an explanation."

Naruto cleared his throat, "Knocking the powerful yet complicated art of either using our fingers or the right tools to inject a spark at the right point that will temporary shutdown either a nerve channel of the source of them, the brain. Rest assures; it is not used for killing, just to disable your targets.

Now the basics are covered, there are other effects in the Art of Knocking. Like Jiji-sensei, he can use knocking to increase his KI (Killer Intent) and also use Knocking on a much greater scale. Of course he normally doesn't use it; there is a style of Knocking called Impact Knocking. Like the same suggests, the user creates impact waves during Knocking that introduce internal damage as well. In short, it like the Gentle Fist only one doesn't need Chakra to perform. That is all I know about Knocking but _Jiji-sensei is about thirty times my age so he still hasn't taught me everything_." Naruto finished with mixed reactions from his audience; Amazement for Sakura while anger for Tsuande. (If you read the previous chapters.)

End of Chapter 10

***Hello everyone! Hope i didn't keep you waiting but i finally made a chapter where Naruto and Toriko intersect. I was always amazed by how Knocking can be used in different means or circumstances. Tell me what you think so i can make more chapters like this and have a nice day!***


End file.
